Usuario discusión:Andres97 1 1 1
¡Hola, bienvenido |1}}|o|a|o(a)}} a ! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Blog:Naijan el abil habadejo 1/voy a hacer un libro de dragones. ¡Por favor, deja un mensaje en mi discusión si quieres que te ayude con cualquier cosa! Gargoil (discusión) 19:39 9 oct 2013 (UTC) Con mucho gusto escucharía esas ideas para las plantillas, pero lo cierto es que no sé casi nada sobre cómo crear plantillas así, por eso he estado pidiendo ayuda en otros wikis. [[User:Gargoil|''Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 18:26 14 oct 2013 (UTC) Nijan ya creó su wiki fanon, se llama Wiki Inventahistoria. Si Nijan me lo permite haré una portada promocionándolo. Este es el link: http://es.inventahistoria.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Inventahistoria [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 20:44 14 oct 2013 (UTC) Pudiste avisarme los cambios de la portada, para eso soy administradora >:( Aunque los cambios que hiciste safan, la próxima avisame antes de hacer cualquier cambio así. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 23:35 14 oct 2013 (UTC) Andres no pude terminar los contenidos la tabla no me sale :c trate como por 2 horas y nada, iba a copiar la primera parte del codigo que me pusiste pero cerre el chat y se reinicio todo ¬¬ asi que puedes ver si la puedes completar tu o Gargoil, yo mañana seguire intentando. PD: No quize poner por que si lo coloco desaparece lo que hay dentro y queda el cuadro vacio :c Dark 1212 (discusión) 02:21 15 oct 2013 (UTC) Andres, ¿no habrás querído crear una Entrada de Blog para informar a la gente sobre los cambios? Porque es más fácil dejar mensajes con comentarios y no por discución de página. Este wiki no tiene activados los comentarios por una cuestión de evitar comentarios de doble sentido, spoilers, malas palabras y otras cosas, por lo que los comentarios solo estan activados en las Entradas de Blog. Solo quería avisar eso. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 17:46 16 oct 2013 (UTC) Opino lo mismo que Gargo, es mejor en una pagina de blog asi podemos comentar y aparece en noticias :D PD: te quedo buena tu pagina de perfil ^^ Dark 1212 (discusión) 16:45 17 oct 2013 (UTC) Para crear una Entrada de Blog tenés que ir a la parte que dice Blog acá en tu página de usuario y cuando se cargue te va a aparecer una explicación de lo que es una Entrada de Blog y un botón que dice "Crear Entrada de Blog". Así se crea una. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 01:02 18 oct 2013 (UTC) Nombre del capítulo: La Búsqueda de la Flor Sagrada. Referencias a Dragones de Berk: Se nombra la Academia de Dragones, se menciona la casa abandonada de Mildew, el desfile e dragones es una referencia al desfile de dragones para la semana Bork del capítulo Somos Familia Parte 1, la mención de que Chimuelo está enfermo es referencia al capítulo Flor de Dragón, el invierno más frio de lo común en una época cálida es alisión al capítulo Casa de Animales. Referencias a El Regalo de la Furia Nocturna: Hipo se resvala en el hielo como en el corto, Hipo se queja con Chimuelo porque no lo despertó como lo hacia en el corto, Hipo usa su casco como en el especial navideño, Hipo le dice "Dragón malo" a Chimuelo como al final del espesial, su casco estaba cubierto de baba de dragón, Hipo debe pasar una selebración sin Chimuelo. Interpretación del título: Hipo (posiblemente con otro personaje) deberá buscar una especie de flor sgrada, posiblemente para curar a Chimuelo (ya que dice que posiblemente esté enfermo). [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 21:35 18 oct 2013 (UTC) Andres, sobre la música en la portada. Primero: no se si es posible poner música en la portada. Segundo: en el caso que fuera posible, no se cómo hacerlo. Ya pregunté en Comunidad Central si es posible, pero si me responden que no, tendré que hacer una Entrada dando las malas noticias. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 16:30 19 oct 2013 (UTC) En wikia Central me contestaron que si se puede poner música en la portada, pero también me advirtieron de un punto que no había tenido en cuenta. Mucha gente (incluyéndome) navega por internet escuchando música por youtube u otras páginas, entonces si una persona que está escuchando música justo entra a nuestra portada, tendría que pausar el video que escuha, y aunque pusieramos un botón a la vista para detener la música, a muchos no les gusta tener que escuchar música repentinamente. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 18:05 19 oct 2013 (UTC) hola andre como estas me llamo david El siguiente paso seria crear las tribus, supongo. Yo voy a comenzar con la Tribu Histérica. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 17:38 30 oct 2013 (UTC) Andres, en mi discución CuBaN me dejó un mensaje que dice que podemos promocionar una página de este wiki en Wikia Entretenimiento para atraer más editores. Te digo esto para que podamos discutir con Dark qué página promocionar, o directamente decir si no están de acuerdo. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 19:09 31 oct 2013 (UTC) PD: Cuando me conecte directamente voy a entrar al chat. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 19:10 31 oct 2013 (UTC) Que mal :/ ojala Gargo pueda hacerse de un poquito de tiempo para venir, bueno hasta entonces dependera de su ingenio para venir ^^ y mientras nosotros seguiremos con la wiki :) Dark 1212 (discusión) 17:26 4 nov 2013 (UTC) Bieeeeen... esto puede resultar interesante y extraño al mismo tiemp :OO conectate rápido!---Dark 1212 (discusión) 18:43 8 nov 2013 (UTC) Andrés, ¿algúna idea para una frace corta para poner en el userlookup? Llegué a esa parte y estoy pensando pero no se me ocurre nada. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 19:55 9 nov 2013 (UTC) Jajaja hola again :) parace que no se noto mi ausencia jeje si... eh andado algo inactivo :c Dark 1212 (discusión) 22:28 23 nov 2013 (UTC) jaja como que? :') -Dark 1212 (discusión) 22:30 23 nov 2013 (UTC) Andres, me preguntaba si podrías hacer una plantilla de spoilers, porque estube conciderando que a algunos usuarios no les gusta saber por adelantado las cosas, y yo quería crear las páginas de los nuevos capitulos de Defensores. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 01:12 30 nov 2013 (UTC) Wiki Leyendas de Chima Puedes Seguir Editando? Diego y diego 21 (discusión) 21:48 20 dic 2013 (UTC) *Camo 360: Andres Estas Ahi?? 16:44 24 dic 2013 (UTC)Camo360 (discusión) no importa, de todas formas, la casa se me llenó de agua porque los desagues se taparon y llueve a cántaros y recién acabamos de terminar de sacar el agua. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 18:33 19 feb 2014 (UTC) Tratemos de hablar por el chat del phoenix, voy a crear una partida ahora, mi chat no quiere cargar. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 20:47 22 feb 2014 (UTC) Che, andres, encontré un video que creo deberías ver (no tiene nada que ver con CEATD) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4j-ztXt-cbQ La música y la coreografía están sacadas de este otro video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzvwlrLkQIs [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 12:16 3 mar 2014 (UTC) Andres, ocurrió un milagro: alguien se molestó en leer una de tus críticas :D [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 18:56 28 mar 2014 (UTC) Yo no la leí, como siempre me fijo la actividad reciente del wiki apenas entro, vi que alguien lo comentó. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 19:22 28 mar 2014 (UTC) Andres, tenemos que hacer la sinopsis de View to a Skrill Pt 1 y 2 Espero que respondas Salu2 n_n CHIMUELO2600 (discusión) 15:38 31 mar 2014 (UTC) Interwiki Hello, I hope you speak English :-) I'm wondering if you could (or eventually I could) make an Interwiki links under your articles to our Wiki's articles. We already started adding links to your Wiki, you could see for example here at the bottom of the article. Greetings, Janinka11 (discusión) 21:05 3 abr 2014 (UTC) Che andres, vos sabés cómo hacer para modificar esa barra que dice "En otros Idiomas" que hay al fondo de la portada??? Para así hacer que se muestre en todas las páginas y además mostrar el link de interwiki para el Wiki de CEATD polaco que solicitó Janinka11. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 17:17 4 abr 2014 (UTC) Che andres, al final vamos a hacer lo del link interwiki o no??. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 23:24 5 abr 2014 (UTC) Si andres, como pidió la polaca. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 21:47 6 abr 2014 (UTC) Bueno, me voy a hacer una lista con los nombres y luego te digo los efectos. Me muero si lo escribo todo junto de una X_X. PD: Si e parece raro algún nombre, pensá que están basados en mitos de los pueblos originarios de Argentina o en animales que solo se encuentran por acá. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 00:08 22 abr 2014 (UTC) Ya va -_- yo también tengo que estudiar para exámenes. Ultimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer todo, la lista va por la mitad. [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil]] (Mi discusión) 15:19 2 may 2014 (UTC) Che, ya vi los dos OVAs de CG y resulta que Rey Anime estaba equivocado, es el mismo ova que vos decías, lamento decir que Lelouch sigue muerto :'( Pero el otro ova, el del País de las Maravillas es la mejor versión de la historia que vi XDD me sacó un montón de carcajadas, aunque el Rolo tortuga me dio más lástima que el Rolo verdadero. PD: ¿Te parecería cambiar esto de las discuciones de usuario por muro de mensajes como sugirió un usuario en mi discución? [[User:Gargoil|Gargoil'']] (Mi discusión) 17:32 9 jun 2014 (UTC)